


what's mine is yours

by emmerrr



Series: Only Fools Rush In [14]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerrr/pseuds/emmerrr
Summary: Adam’s practically skipping on his way back to his dorm. It might be something to do with the weather. Sure, it’s freezing out but it’s sunny, autumn leaves littering the ground, just right for crunching. It’s enough to put anyone in a good mood. Some of it could be attributed to the returned essay that’s currently in his satchel, awarded with an almost perfect score.But Adam knows that the real reason for his high spirits is that there’s a boy in his room waiting for him to finish classes.A Ronan Lynch shaped boy.





	what's mine is yours

 

Adam’s practically skipping on his way back to his dorm. It might be something to do with the weather. Sure, it’s freezing out but it’s sunny, autumn leaves littering the ground, just right for crunching. It’s enough to put anyone in a good mood. Some of it could be attributed to the returned essay that’s currently in his satchel, awarded with an almost perfect score.

But Adam knows that the  _real_ reason for his high spirits is that there’s a boy in his room waiting for him to finish classes.

A Ronan Lynch shaped boy.

Because of the distance, Ronan had driven up on Thursday, arriving late at night. It gave him the chance to relax in Adam’s room and recover from the long drive while Adam was at his Friday classes. Then he’d leave again Monday morning, but it at least meant they had the entire weekend together.

Adam’s  _very_ glad his roommate is out of town.

When he gets back to his room, the curtains are pulled closed, and Ronan is sprawled on Adam’s bed, fast asleep. He’s on his front, one arm dangling down out of the bed and towards the floor, the other tucked underneath him. 

As peaceful as he looks, Adam needs to wake him up. He’ll never sleep tonight otherwise, and besides, he’s gonna get  _killer_ pins-and-needles lying like that.

“Hey,” Adam says, running a hand gently up Ronan’s arm.

Ronan’s eyes stutter and then blink open, and he looks at Adam with a thick-lidded gaze as sleep still clings to him. 

“You’re back,” Ronan says huskily.

“Yep. Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.”

“Fuck off,” Ronan says, and he rolls over onto his back, shaking out his arm.

Adam pauses. “Ronan.”

“Yes, Parrish.”

“You’re wearing my Harvard hoodie.”

Ronan crosses his arms immediately, covering the large white letters of Adam’s university.

“Am not.”

Adam tuts and shakes his head. “What a dirty, rotten  _lie,_ Ronan Lynch.”

Ronan widens his eyes with faux-innocence, but the act doesn’t last and he snorts. “Whatever, Parrish. It got cold in here and your nerd sweater was the only thing I could find.”

“That’s so  _interesting_ , because I can actually see  _your_  hoodie hanging over the back of my chair. And yet you went into my closet to get out one of  _mine_.” Adam puts his thumb and forefinger to his chin like he’s pondering some great mystery. “So curious.”

Ronan throws the pillow at him. “You, Adam Parrish, are  _such_ a little shit.” Then he lunges forward and grabs Adam around the middle, manhandling him onto the bed and getting him into a headlock.

Adam laughs and tries to twist away, elbowing Ronan in the side. “I might be a little shit, but you’re a giant  _dork_.”

Ronan releases him with a smirk. “Alright, you caught me. I’m wearing your fuckin’ hoodie. It’s comfy as hell and it smells like you.”

Adam can’t handle this. “ _Ronan_ ,” he complains, then crawls into Ronan’s lap and hides his face in Ronan’s neck. “You’re such a sap.”

Ronan makes a disgruntled noise but his arms wrap around Adam, keeping him where he is. “Maybe. Don’t tell anyone.”

 

* * *

 

 

A little later, after Ronan’s given Adam a proper welcome back from class, Adam opens up the curtains to let the light of the day in for what little time it has remaining.

He turns to Ronan. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“For a walk. I need to get a couple things from the store anyway, and  _you_ need some fresh air.”

Ronan wrinkles his nose distastefully. “This is  _college_ air. It’s not fresh.”

“Okay, first of all, fuck you. And second of all, shut up, you’re coming. The cold air will wake you up properly.”

Ronan grumbles about it, but Adam still gets him out the door, and it’s inordinately pleasing somehow to have Ronan out in public wearing an item of clothing that is not only Adam’s, but that has the name of his school embossed across the front.

Adam takes them the scenic route to the store, through the park. There’s a few people still about, but not many. The sun’s just about starting to go down, and with it goes the temperature. Adam can feel the chill of the air creeping up his fingers.

Ronan’s hands are always warm.

It’s second nature to reach out and take Ronan’s hand; also familiar is the way Ronan’s automatically closes around it. There used to be a time when Ronan would look vaguely surprised if Adam held his hand, as if he couldn’t quite believe it was happening, but not any more.

They’ve both grown.

“Your hands are fucking freezing, Parrish,” Ronan grumbles, rubbing his thumb across Adam’s knuckles.

“I know.” Adam hip-checks him. “But  _yours_  aren’t.”

Ronan sighs. “Is that all I am now? Your personal radiator?”

Adam smirks. “Amongst other things.”

Ronan opens his mouth, no doubt on a snarky reply, but then his attention snags on something further ahead and his eyes positively  _gleam_.

“Oh, heads up, Adam,” he says, and that’s the only warning Adam’s given before Ronan takes off at a run without dropping Adam’s hand.

He’s towed along, laughing breathlessly, and it soon becomes clear where he’s being led when he spots the pile of leaves at the side of the path. Ronan leaps in with a delighted, “ _Whoop!”_ , dragging Adam on through.

The leaves are every bit as crunchy as Ronan evidently hoped they’d be, as he jumps around like a five year old.

When he’s finished, he looks at Adam and grins. “That,” he says emphatically, “was really fuckin’ satisfying.”

Adam hooks his hands in the pocket of  _his_ hoodie and pulls Ronan towards him. He doesn’t need to ask Ronan to kiss him; he’s already there, warm calloused hands cupping his neck, thumbs grazing his jaw, lips on his lips.

Every minute not spent kissing Ronan Lynch is a wasted one, in Adam’s opinion.

Eventually, Ronan pulls away with an impossibly smug smile and takes Adam’s hand again. “C’mon, Parrish. To the store.”

The sooner they get what they need, the sooner they can get back to Adam’s room. “To the store,” he agrees.

It’s almost completely dark by the time they get there, and the carpark is almost empty. They pass an abandoned trolley as they cut through and Ronan, inevitably, pulls Adam to a stop.

He brings both of Adam’s hands to his mouth and kisses his knuckles. “Adam, he says sweetly. “Get in the trolley.”

Adam sighs. He rolls his eyes.

He gets in the trolley.

 


End file.
